It's Not What It Looks Like
by LuvMeSumGlee
Summary: *SPOILER FOR SILLY LOVE SONGS* Why on Earth does Blaine sing to a guy other than Kurt? Not for the reason Kurt thinks.


**Author's Note: I hate you Ryan Murphy! I hate that you have Blaine singing to someone other than Kurt! So naturally, I had to fix it. This isn't the greatest solution but I had to think of **_**something**_** that would explain it while still keeping my precious Klaine intact. So here it is, my head canon for the circumstances surrounding the When I Get You Alone Performance…**

_Baby, please. I miss you_

Blaine angrily stuffed his phone back into his pocket. Aaron had been texting him nonstop for weeks now. It had gone from annoying and ridiculous to downright creepy. Blaine sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong?" Wes asked, sliding into the seat across the table from him. They were the only two people in the library. Blaine shrugged, trying to play it cool.

"Oh it's nothing, just my… ex has been bugging me," he explained. Wes frowned.

"Ex? You've never told me about any ex." Blaine ran a hand through his newly un-gelled hair. He had cut back on the product ever since that day he had slept through his alarm and, running late, had gone to class without hair gel. One compliment from Kurt had been all it took for Blaine to throw the bottle of gel in the trash. He still combed his hair straight though. When his hair was curly it reminded him too much of the scared freshman that had been pathetic enough to date Aaron in the first place.

"When I was a freshman, I met this guy named Aaron. He was a junior, and he was really nice to me. Eventually, he told me he was gay, and that he wanted to be with me, but he was too afraid to tell everyone. I was just so excited to meet another gay guy. And he was an upperclassman, he was cute, and he was interested in _me._ As a freshman who had just came out last year, it was a dream come true. So we started dating, in secret. He never acknowledged me in public, not even as a friend. Then the bullying got bad, but Aaron never did anything to stop it. And I realized I deserved better than that. I didn't deserve to be bullied like that, and I deserved a boyfriend who wasn't ashamed to be with me. So I transferred to Dalton and broke up with Aaron. I hadn't heard from him since, but a few weeks ago he started texting me out of the blue. First it was once or twice a day, now it's nearly constant. I only texted him back to tell him that I have no interest in him, that I like someone else, but my lack of response hasn't stopped him." Blaine blushed, embarrassed at what he was about to say. "He's started sending me more… _suggestive_ texts. And shirtless pictures of himself. I'm a little afraid of how far this is going to go." Wes took all of this in with hard eyes.

"This has been going on for weeks?" he asked. Blaine nodded. "Why didn't you tell us? We'll figure out a way to help you."

"Thanks man," Blaine said with a smile.

"So did this guy ever come out?" Wes asked. Blaine just shook his head. Wes grinned evilly. "I think I have the perfect way to get him to back off."

*Glee*

"Attention Warblers!" Wes' authoritative voice filled the choir room. "Today's practice is going to be a little different. First off, we're going to polish up _When I Get you Alone_. Then we're going to take a little field trip to help out our friend Blaine," Wes told the boys. He didn't disclose any of the details at Blaine's request. Thankfully, no one asked questions, just smiled at Blaine and went to work tightening up their harmonies. Kurt however was looking at Blaine curiously. Blaine really didn't want to explain everything to Kurt in front of the Warblers, so he avoided him during practice. On the way to the mall, Blaine sat shotgun in David's car, forcing Kurt to sit in the back with Wes. He didn't look at him the entire time.

*Glee*

Blaine stiffened when he saw him, rearranging clothes in the Gap where he worked. He somehow hadn't noticed the fifteen boys in matching uniforms sneak into the store in groups of two or three at a time. He hadn't noticed Blaine, standing outside of the store, looking absolutely terrified. Blaine mustered up the courage that he always told Kurt to have and walked in. He stood behind Aaron, who was still oblivious to his presence. Blaine took a deep breath to calm his nerves, straightened his tie, and signaled the boys standing nearby.

They sang the intro and automatically had the attention of everyone in the store. Everyone except Aaron, who seemed to be purposefully ignoring them. He walked away from the table with an armful of clothes. Blaine strolled behind him, still singing. When Aaron finally turned around and saw Blaine, Blaine saw the shock in his eyes. Still, he turned around like he didn't know him. Blaine continued to sing directly to him, reveling in how uncomfortable this was making him. Aaron reached for his headset, calling for security. Blaine smirked. _You won't get rid of us that easy,_ he thought. Aaron walked away from him, but Blaine just followed him around the entire store, meeting up with fellow Warblers before joining another group of them as he continued to serenade the humiliated boy. When Blaine sang the line about leaving your toys in the drawer tonight, Aaron looked mortified. They went into the final chorus of the song with all the Warblers lined up in the front of the store by the cash registers. Blaine could tell they were all having a blast; Justin even did a back flip off the table. Wanting to make a big finish, Blaine rushed toward the counter, grabbing a pair of socks, sliding on his knees toward the register, and singing the ending note standing in front of Aaron, smiling triumphantly. Aaron looked like he was about to kill him as he rang up the pair of socks. Blaine pulled out his wallet nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just serenaded his still-in-the-closet ex with an _extremely_ sensual song. As Aaron handed him his bag, Blaine leaned closer. He spoke in a low voice, trying his best to sound menacing.

"Unless you want my friends and me to come serenade you at your college or at your home, you will _back off_," Blaine hissed. Aaron looked terrified imagining that and quickly nodded. Blaine stepped back with a wide grin. "Thanks, doll," he said, shooting Aaron a wink. He turned around, just in time to see Kurt storm out of the store.

*Glee*

"Kurt!" Blaine called after the retreating boy, jogging to catch up with him.

"What?" Kurt asked shortly, spinning on his heel to face Blaine. Blaine was a bit taken aback. Kurt's face was flushed and his eyes were flashing. He was breathing heavily. He looked furious. The first thing that popped into Blaine's mind was how ridiculously _hot_ he looked.

"What's the matter?" Blaine asked, reaching out for the other boy's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Kurt snapped. He shook his head. "You're unbelievable Blaine. You were so outright about flirting with me. Teenage Dream? Baby It's Cold Outside? You let me, no, _made me_ fall for you and then I find out you like someone else? And then you have the audacity to have me help you serenade him?" Kurt shook his head violently and Blaine realized with a pang in his chest that Kurt was fighting back tears. "You are a sick, sick person. I don't want to ever see you again," he spat out, practically shaking with rage.

"Kurt," Blaine tried again, but Kurt started to turn away. Blaine grabbed him by the shoulders. "Kurt!" he repeated, more forcefully this time. "Listen to me," he said, a little gentler. "I don't like that guy. He's been… bugging me lately, and that was my way of getting him to back off." Kurt looked confused, but he had at least calmed down a bit.

"Singing him a love song was your way of getting him to back off?" he asked skeptically. Blaine shrugged.

"Ok maybe it wasn't the best plan, but it seemed to work. It was Wes' idea," he explained.

"Oh," Kurt nodded. Then he looked down sheepishly. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you. I had no right to. I mean it's not like we're together or anything," he said with a humorless laugh. Blaine tilted his head, looking at the beautiful boy standing in front of him.

"Hey," he said, gently lifting Kurt's chin. "You do have a right to get mad. I haven't been very subtle about flirting with you. It's only natural for you to think I have feelings for you." He saw Kurt's face fall and realized he wasn't getting his message across. "I _do_ have feelings for you," he corrected. At that statement, Kurt's eyes lit up, and before Blaine knew what was happening, Kurt's arms were around him and Kurt's lips were pressed against his. Then they weren't.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry," Kurt said, stepping back in embarrassment. Blaine smiled.

"Don't be," he said softly as he took Kurt's tie in his hand and pulled him closer. Thoughts of Aaron were long forgotten as he leaned in to kiss the absolutely perfect boy standing before him.


End file.
